We All Wear White
by LyricalAngelFangirl
Summary: "Thank you." "So how long do you think they'll last?" Sometimes, people grow up and leave the nest to raise their own families. Wedding oneshots. Kutau, Amuto, Rimahiko, Yairi, Tadasaaya, Hikami. All in that order.


Inside a grand ballroom, the guests waited in anticipation for the lucky couple to arrive. The ceremony had just finished and it was time for the real fun… the reception.

Amu caught a flash of blue hair. She had seen Ikuto during the ceremony before, and they had even walked out. But afterwards, he said he had something "important" to do. Before she knew it, he was back by her side.

"What did I miss?"

She shook her head, "Nothing really. They are going to share their first dance soon."

It seemed like hours before Utau and Kukai walked out to the dance floor. They were positioning themselves for the music. Kukai's arm around Utau's waist, Utau readying her arm on Kukai's shoulder… the music started off as sweet and lovely, but for some reason their eyes were closed.

Then, they darted open and the two were smirking at each other.

An upbeat, cheerier song was playing, contrasting to the romantic ballad.

_Somewhere in cyberspace__  
__The minutes turn to hours__  
__The world is in my hands__  
__Unfolding like a flower…_

The two were smiling now, twirling and holding each other's hands. Amu giggled at how abrupt the change in song was. She found herself bopping her head to the music.

"Hey…"

Ikuto's fingers were intertwining with her own. Her hand felt a little heavier as he pressed something into the palm of her hand. She lifted it up to see it was an engagement ring. Like Utau's, it was a diamond, but her band was a pure gold color. "Ikuto…" She couldn't read him at that point. What was he saying? Did he want to marry her?

"Yeah." Was all he said, as though he could read her thoughts. He embraced her as she came towards him quickly.

"Thank you." Her voice broke a little bit. She was crying. And for the first time, it was out of happiness.

Aruto and Kukai's aunt had taken the dance floor around the second verse of the song, but as the bridge approached, the couple nudged for the entire party to join them.

_~WeAllWearWhite~_

"It is now time for the bouquet toss. For those who are eligible, please stand on the dance floor here." Most of the women had rushed to the center of the dance floor. Above them on a stage, Amu was holding fast to Ikuto.

Rima and Yaya were the only ones shoved to the dance floor. Yaya didn't seem fazed, but Rima was fumed. They wouldn't even let her leave until it was over, so she was stuck at the front of a bunch of love struck girls.

Amu let out a little gulp before sending the flowers flying. The girls in the crowd all tried to reach for it. They jumped and some hit each other, but were then escorted away.

It turns out, the bouquet was stuck on the ceiling…

They tried everything they could to get it down, but it eventually came down on its own, and found its way into Rima's arms.

"Looks like you're the next bride, Rima-chan." A confident hand was placed on her shoulder. He leaned in to kiss the side of her head before pulling her in for another dance.

All of her life, Rima dreaded getting married. Because she always thought it would end in divorce like her parents' had. She came to realize though that arguing was sometimes good for a relationship. It had brought her closer to the purple-headed cross dresser.

So maybe marriage wouldn't be too bad afterall.

_~WeAllWearWhite~_

"Rima-tan, congratulations!" Yaya glomped the newly married woman, while streams of tears fell down. She was crying out of happiness. "Nagi will keep you happy for a _very_ long time." She giggled as Rima turned around to hide a blush.

Kairi shook Nagihiko's hand, "Congrats, Nagihiko-sempai. You two have come quite a ways."

Yaya pouted, jealous that her boyfriend's attention was being stolen. She clung to his arm, but he didn't seem to mind. The two walked to their table, where Amu, Utau, and Ikuto were already sitting.

People continued to walk down to their table to greet them and leave presents. Even Nagihiko's mom couldn't help but break into tears at the sight of her baby boy's happiness.

"Mom… this is a dress. For a little girl."

She snickered a little too viciously, "Well, I _am_ correct to be expecting a grandson, right Rima-san?"

Rima crossed her arms and looked away again, though it was easy to tell she was a flushed red.

The people continued to walk down the line, until she saw her own parents. They weren't looking at each other or holding hands or anything at all.

"Congratulations, Rima. We hope you can make it work…"

They've all but said it. Rima felt that her mood was about to be ruined, before Nagihiko took her hand and walked her to the dance floor.

"We _will_ make it work. Because I love you."

It was the bravest thing Rima had ever heard him say.

_~WeAllWearWhite~_

Amu took the microphone on the stage, and gestured to the couple sitting not too far away.

"Geez Yaya, you were so childish when we first met. I still remember when babysitted Tsubasa." The audience started to chuckle a little bit. Even Yaya didn't seem to mind. "But you meant well. And Kairi, you were one of the only people who could keep up with her. I wish you happiness."

Now it was Utau's turn. "Ok, when I first heard about Yaya, I thought, 'There is no way that kid would last five minutes in a real relationship.' But then you started to grow up, and part of that was because you were there, Kairi."

The guests continue to give their small speeches, much to Yaya's dismay. The slideshow finally began, starting with their baby pictures.

"…I was cuter, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know, Yaya."

Yaya shot him a fake pout, "You won't even fight with me."

He chuckled, ruffling her hair, something he only does when he is in a good mood. "Maybe later. Here comes Kin- Tadase."

Yaya rubbed her eyes when she caught a look from his female comrade. "Is that Yamabuki-chan from elementary school? _She's_ the one Tadase is dating?" Fierce green eyes, curled brown hair… she was just as lanky as Yaya remembered.

"Yuiki Yaya!" The woman cried. "Or perhaps I should say Sanjo Yaya now." She smiled. Yamabuki Saaya just _smiled_. At Yaya. "I hope you two have a good life together." She linked arms with Tadase, who left them with a small pink box and congratulations.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Yaya whispered teasingly.

Kairi cocked an eyebrow before answering. "Who knows…?"

_~WeAllWearWhite~_

Saaya had never felt more loved in her life. She was walking down the velvet red stairs, arms linked with the sweetest, most considerate guy in the world.

Of course, at that point, she knew he could be selfish sometimes, but that was ok. She liked a man who knew what he wanted.

She was wearing the prettiest dress ever designed, kudos to Hinamori, or rather Tsukiyomi Amu.

She looked down at the five married couples. They were all cuddling close together, and holding hands. She used to be so envious of them, entering adulthood, enjoying their eternal happiness. But now she was like them, and that was great but…

She stole another peek at Tadase. She had never seen him this happy. Even back in elementary school when he was in love with Amu, his eyes never seemed to sparkle as much, his smiles weren't as big. Imagine her, making someone else happy. She always wanted to make someone happy, and that was why she would buy outlandish gifts for her boyfriends. But then Tadase came around, and he didn't want her money or her cars. He wanted her.

"So King. What are we to do next?" She came a little closer and whispered under her breath. Who cared if people gossiped? It was her day.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder that was further away, and they both looked to the sky. "We're going to make the rest of the day memorable."

It wasn't quite as lavish of a wedding as Saaya would have liked it back then, but she still remembered the rush and the feeling of happiness. She looked down again and saw another couple who looked a little like them. The blonde haired boy was watching over the brunette girl protectively, and the girl was causing him to flush a little.

She hoped they would have a future together too.

_~WeAllWearWhite~_

"I can't believe it! I thought it was bad when Amu-chan left the nest, but you too, Ami-chan?" Tsugumu cried overdramatically on Ami's wedding day. The only thing he was looking forward to was the father-daughter dance.

"And please, dear, don't take forever on deciding whether or not to give Ami-chan away like you did Amu-chan." His wife chastised him.

He sniffled, "Are you really okay with this, Midori? Our little girls are growing up."

"Oh hush," Midori patted his shoulder comfortingly. "If it will make you feel better, I'll make you an omelet this time."

"…With ketchup?"

She smiled, "Whatever you want."

And so Tsugumu kept his promise. His wife made him an omelet, and he made his daughter's day.

"Hey dad."

He looked at her in her beautiful white dress. It was another Tsukiyomi Amu design, something her mother took quite a lot of pride in as well. "What is it Ami-chan?"

"Thank you."

He looked at her a little confused, before she continued. "This means a lot to me. And Hikaru too. So thank you papa."

He had never seen her daughter any happier than when she was at that alter, holding hands with that strange man. He never smiled, he never laughed, or expressed any emotion.

But that had changed when he met Ami.

Later, he took all the photos he wanted, because Ami knew how much that meant to him. And Hikaru had agreed to take some of him and Ami. Amu had joined some of the photos as well. He even took pictures of Ikuto, because last time he was so heartbroken to even look into that man's eyes. Midori took the camera that time around.

And it really felt like they were family again, if only for a little while.

_~WeAllWearWhite~_

_Wedding oneshots!~ Except for Yuukaidou, but that's been done in the manga so too bad. :P_

_No one really writes about weddings except for when they go bad or get crashed. And then the rebound guy comes in and everything ends happily ever after. So the goal of this was to focus on two couples at each wedding. One was the married couple. The other was the one being foreshadowed. Or in the last case, discussing an already married couple._


End file.
